


Go on, say it

by AlecMcDowell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecMcDowell/pseuds/AlecMcDowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all their problems, this is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go on, say it

Their relationship isn’t perfect. Derek still has problems speaking of his family when his jaw clenches tight and his eyes flash red with grief, and any attempt to hold him down leads Derek to leave their bed lost in fearful memories. Stiles’ sarcasm turns vicious and biting, a mocking smile marring his face every time his feelings are hurt and he won’t tell Derek why. These moments, however often or rare they may be, do little to affect their feelings for the other.  
  
They know this because every night before they fall asleep, when Stiles curls in to Derek’s chest and Derek rubs his warm toes against the soles of Stiles’ cold feet, Derek will nuzzle at Stiles ear and whisper  _‘I love you.’_  And the next morning, Stiles will slip out of bed, rubbing Derek’s firm stomach to gain release from the werewolf’s tight grip around his waist. Stiles will quietly ready for class, covering sleep-warmed skin in layer upon layer of clothing and shoving feet into socks and worn out sneakers. He’ll brush his teeth and just before leaving, place a soft kiss on Derek’s brow and murmur a quiet  _'Love you, Derek.’_  
  
Every day the pattern repeats; no matter how stubborn Derek may act in refusing to let Stiles in, no matter how much Stiles wants to cut Derek to pieces with a sharp retort the words are always spoken. Their friends would be surprised at these tender rituals though if ever witnessed they'd admit the truth they prefer kept quiet. Derek and Stiles know loss; they know what it’s like to go to school and ride high after a personal best time in the 100m butterfly and return home to a family burned to ashes. They know what it’s like to tell their mother good night and return the next morning to find her dead and gone. Family lost, memories gone forever. Derek and Stiles know they are not invincible. They know death could come for them as well, today, tomorrow, in one week or two. And with this knowledge that each meeting could be their last, both young men make sure the last they speak to their partner will be words of love, and never anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a ton of stories and books where one or both partners in a relationship has trouble saying 'I love you' so I wanted to write something where the characters were still as troubled as they are in canon but have no problems saying those words. Hope you liked it.


End file.
